Caseria Templaria
by Mercy Medical angel
Summary: Jennifer scott o Jennifer kenway ella siendo una asesina al enterarse sobre lo que ocurriria contra los asesinos de america en manos de Shay y Haytham asi comienza la caseria de los cazadores
1. Chapter 1

Londres Inglaterra siglo XVIII

En una mansión en la ciudad de Londres un gran baile estaba en pleno apogeo un empresario de la zona hacia una fiesta invitando a gran cantidad de burgueses sin saber que ese seria su ultimo día de vida , en uno de los arboles una silueta observaba la mansión desde lo lejos se le veía una figura femenina con una edad alrededor de los 40 años cabello castaño que sobresalía un poco de la capucha azul oscura una camisa blanca con 2 cinturones con cuchillos un pantalón negro y botas de tacón marrones una chaqueta elegante azul oscura muñequeras de color negra con unos guantes negros .

ella se lanzo del árbol para caer en unos matorrales espero a que uno de los vigías pasara para eliminarlo para lograr adentrarse justo uno paso por ahí ella tomándolo del cuello lo apuñalo por la espalda y lo escondió detrás , corrió hacia un árbol cercano que daba a la ventana del despacho del sujeto en este él se encontraba charlando con alguien más esa conversación se veía reñida

―_eso no era lo acordado! La asesina aun sigue suelta y ya ha eliminado a varios de mis hombres __―_un sujeto más joven discutía con uno más viejo quien estaba sentado detrás de su cilla

―_lo sé tú ineptitud llevo a esos hombres a sus muertes __―_este miraba en su cajón en busca de un abano lo encendió y fumo

―_mi ineptitud? Tú fuiste quien me dejo a la suerte contra los asesinos! Tengo suerte que no me mataron __―_protesto este, el otro sujeto rio

―_aun no lo entiendes verdad james? Tu nunca importaste en los templarios solo fuiste el títere que usamos para que los asesinos no supieran nuestro verdadero plan recuerdas a haytham?__―_pregunto el templario, james asintió

―_si que hay con el?__―_pregunto james este se levanto con sus manos en la espalda

―_el está en marcha a América para acabar con todos los asesinos del lugar asi podamos tener el camino despejado por hay __―_este saco una pistola y lo apunto a james

―_qu..que haces?―_james retrocedió un poco

―_lo lamento pero ya no eres de utilidad descuida dire unas palabras en tu funeral " falleció en cumplimiento de nuestra misión luchando contra 10 asesinos al mismo tiempo pero lastimosamente murió en combate " ―_el templario estaba por jalar del gatillo cuando otro disparo proveniente de la ventana le bolo la cabeza la asesina entro al cuarto a inspeccionar el cuerpo

―_la asesina…―_James miro a la chica esta al verlo saco su hoja oculta con el propósito de apuñalarlo

―_espera! Espera quiero ayudarte―_James para salvar su vida esta freno y lo miro

―_habla―_dijo ella y el asintió

―_en ese gabinete hay documentos sobre cada acción de los barcos templarios ―_dijo James la chica fue al mueble y hay encontró todo lo que necesitaba al tomarlo estaba a punto de irse

―_quiero ir con ustedes redimirme los templarios ya no son lo que una vez creí ―_James se quito el anillo y lo piso la asesina lo miro y se lo llevo lejos de la mansión para cuando se dieran cuenta de lo sucedido ya seria mas tarde.

Una ves que estuvieron fuera de peligro la asesina se quito la capucha para dar un suspiro

―_soy James Faure _―se presento el ex templario a lo que la asesina solo le dio la mano

―_Jennifer Scott ―_respondio esta el solo la miro un poco intrigado

―_ese nombre Haytham menciono a una tal Jennifer su hermana pero ella desapareció cuando el era un niño ―_dijo James a lo que Jennifer rio

―_Pues aquí me tienes Haytham es mi medio hermano menor ahora vámonos que tendras que responder hacia mi mentor ―_Jennifer se llevo a James rumbo a una casa fuera de la ciudad de Londres

Hay en la puerta un hombre ya anciano tenias unos pequeños rasgos de ser italiano la esperaba cuando vio llegar con James su semblante cambio

―_trajiste al templario asta aquí que pensabas Jennifer―_dijo el sujeto James trato de hablar con el pero Jennifer lo detuvo

―_Mentor el le dio la espalda a los templarios y me dio información necesaria sobre un plan que tienen los templarios en el nuevo continente ―_dijo ella y el hombre se levanto de su cilla y camino hacia adentro en la sala comenzaron a hablar

―_bien muchacho habla sobre los planes de los templarios ―_dijo el ansiano y Jennifer le paso los papeles a James

―_según lo que me dijeron el maestre hay…perdón el templario Haytham kenway planea atacar junto a varios mas a todos los asesinos de las colonias junto a el se encuentra shay un antiguo asesino que se unió a la orden templaria según los documentos partieron hace ya dos semanas ―_dijo James el antiguo asesino lo miro serio

―_mentor ire tras ellos mi hermano esta ensuciando el apellido de mi padre y eso no lo permitiré ―_dijo Jennifer el asesino se levanto

―_si el lo ensucia tu deberas limpiarlo antes de irte y tu james deberas probar tu lealtad para los asesinos si es que te cambiaste de vando Jennifer te acompañara a unas misiones para probarlo primero deberán ir al norte a eliminar a un traficante de armas que a estado negociando con los templarios el problema es que aun no lo hemos logrado atrapar siempres se escapa ahora no sabemos donde pueda estar ,otra misión es capturar un barco templario si pones la bandera de los asesinos en el mástil lograras probar tu lealtad ―_dijo el asesino y James asintió y se fue con Jennifer para cumplir esas misiones

En el centro de Londres

―_alguna idea de donde pueda estar el comerciante?―_pregunto Jennifer este asintió

―_sígueme ―_James la guio hacia un pequeño edificio que por su facha estaba abandonado al acercarse James saco un anillo templario

―_Póntelo asi pensaran que eres uno de ellos―_James le dio el anillo y Jennifer lo miro

―_y mi atuendo no me delataría?―_pregunto ella y James negó con la cabeza

―_dire que eres una traidora de la hermandad estos se creen cualquier cosa ―_diciendo eso los dos fueron hacia la puerta al tocarla un par de ojos salieron por una mirilla en la puerta

―_contraseña―_dijo el guardia de hay

―_que el padre del entendimiento nos guie ―_diciendo eso lo dejaron entrar

―_ah james que agradable sorpresa que te trae por aquí?_―pregunto el comerciante este solo rio un poco

―_solo vine para ver si tienes artillería pesada para un barco ―_James miro al comerciante este asintió

―_tengo justo lo que necesitas ―_el le mostro unos cañones para la parte delantera y trasera de un barco

―_perfectos para defenderse y para atacar ―_mientras el comerciante y James hablaban Jennifer no podía dejar de ver un pedaso de madera que tenia escrito Jackdaw se notaba poco pero se leia bien el nombre

―_es algo que encontré en el mar perteneció al barco de un asesino un tan Edward algo ―_Jennifer lo miro de frente

―_el nombre del asesino era Edward kenway?―_pregunto Jennifer el asintió

―_claro ¡ ese era el nombre del asesino y tu como lo conoces o mejor dicho como te llamas?―_Pregunto el comerciante

―_Jennifer Scott ―_ella dio unos pasos hacia atrás justo para quedar detas de los guardias

―_pero el asesino kenway era mi padre ―_diciendo eso los apuñalo a los dos por la espalda

―_James que hiciste trajiste a una asesina ―_el saco su espada pero al mirar vio a james que le apuntaba con una pistola

―_lo lamento ―_diciendo eso le disparo matándolo

―_bien lo as echo bien ahora sigue lo difícil el barco ―_dijo ella y el rio un poco

―_ni tanto vamos que esta amaneciendo ―_diciendo eso partieron al muelle sin antes Jennifer se llevo algo del barco de su padre

Una ves en el muelle lograron divisar un barco con la bandera templaria ellos dos fueron sigilosamente hacia el lugar , una ves que llegaron eliminaron a los guardias que había vigilándolo desde fuera , James fue hacia el mástil mayor mientras que Jennifer fue hacia los camarotes del capitán y tripulantes y los mato a todos ya estaba amaneciendo cuando james corto la bandera y puso la de los asesinos

―_El amanecer de un nuevo comienzo ―_penso este al ver el amanecer luego se lanzo al mar donde nado hacia la orilla

―_necesitas una mano?―_pregunto Jennifer en la orilla extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo

―_bien volvamos tenemos que hablar con mi mentor para lograr partir lo antes posible ―_Jennifer y James se apresuraon hacia la casa del mentor de Jennifer

Esa misma tarde

Ella y james ya estaba a punto de partir en el barco de Jennifer el Chimera un barco mas pequeño que el Jackdaw pero más rápido y potente hay la tripulación la recibió con gran respeto a pesar que fuera una mujer la consideraban mejor que ellos

―_Jennifer suerte en tu viaje creo que es un adiós se que no volveras ―_El mentor de ella estaba parado en el barco ella se hacerco

―_yo también tengo ese presentimiento pero no quiero pensarlo adiós mentor aun no puedo pagarle lo que iso por mi salvarme y meterme en la hermandad ―_Ella lo abrazo y el correspondió

―_no fue nada además me devolviste una parte mia eres como mi hija ―_el le sonrio y luego miro a james

―_James as probado ser leal a la hermandad hable con los de la corte de los asesinos y me autorizaron a darte esto―_diciendo eso le entrego un traje de asesino rojo oscuro con dos pistolas y dos hojas ocultas (aclaro eso de la corte de los asesinos lo saque de uno de los trailers de assassins creed unity xD )

―_gracias mentor ―_dijo este luego el anciano se bajo del barco para despedirlos

―_cuidate Jennifer te vere otro dia ―_dijo el y ella asintió mientras lo despedia

―_digo lo mismo mentor asta otro dia―_dijo ella y luego el oficial de cubierta dio la orden de que comienzen a navegar y se marcharon


	2. Chapter 2

**bueno aqui el capitulo 2 perdon si me retrase sucede que con la universidad , y tener que pasarme el assassins creed rogue desde el comienzo tuve que esperar mucho ademas que no me venia la inspirasion jeje bueno quiero decir que este fic sera un poco corto por falta de inspiración aun quedan unos cuantos capitulos mas asta que termine **

Capitulo 2

El mar estaba en completa calma el amanecer se veía en el horizonte Jennifer manejaba el timon del barco mirando fijamente hacia adelante con recuerdos de los viajes que iso con su padre en el Jackdaw cuando ella apenas era una niña dio una sonrisa al recordar cuando lo vio en aquel puerto esperándola con una flor en la mano, el fue un gran padre acepto que ella no usase su apellido y si el de su madre hasta el dia que él fue asesinado y ella secuestrada aunque Haytham la rescato volvieron por ella pero esta vez fue su mentor quien la rescato desde esos momentos en la Hermandad hasta esos días llevo el apellido Kenway en la Hermandad volviéndose una de las mejores asesinas piratas de Europa.

James despertaba al Alba el al ver todo en calma giro su cabeza hacia el timon hay vio a Jenny con la mirada perdida

―_Buenos días Capitana como durmió? __―_James con una buena actitud saludo a Jennifer pero ella solo lo miro

―_Me mantuve despierta toda la noche no dormí James…__―_Respondió ella seria a lo que James le pareció raro su actitud

El ex templario subió hacia donde estaba la Kenway y se paro junto a ella a observar el mar , Jenny dio miro hacia su barco gran parte era rescatada del Jackdaw entre ellos la bandera que estaba arriba

―_dime algo Jennifer como fue tu relación con Haytham en tu niñez?__―_Jenny miro a James con su mirada seria antes de hablar

―_algo tensa diría yo , con mi padre tuvimos varias discusiones sobre porque no entre a la hermandad de asesinos sucedía que no quería involucrarme , con Haytham fue algo rara al ser hermanos era normal discutir entre ambos pero eran muy frecuentes nuestras luchas pero cuando fue el ataque a mi casa… fue algo que no soporte al secuestrarme pensé que no volveria a verlos aunque cuando Haytham me rescato pensé que podríamos re entablar una relación de hermanos mejor pero al descubir que seguía en los templarios me enoje mucho que dejamos de hablarnos manteníamos contacto pero muy poco asta ya dejar de saber el uno del otro ―_ella dio un gesto mirando al horizonte ya había pasado un mes desde que salieron tendrían que llegar a América pronto

―_y porque te uniste a los asesinos según dices no querías formar parte de esta guerra ―_James solo la escuchaba

―_cuando descubri quien fue el asesino de mi padre fui con furia ciega a matarlo fui una tonta me volvieron a enjaular hay cuando iba a ser llevada a otro lado conocí a mi mentor el también había sido atrapado lo ayude a escapar y el a vengarme así que me uní solo en los asesinos uso el apellido de mi padre es una forma de recordarlo ―_siguió con su vista al frente

James la escuchaba atentamente no conocía esa versión de la historia con sus antiguos compañeros corrian rumores de su forma de ser pero no bien hechos algunos decían una cosa otros otra .

Ya llegando a America antes de llegar al puerto se encontraron con otro barco uno más grande que el de Jenni ella miro para el barco y dio una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba

―_Adewale! A pasado tiempo como te encuentras?―_viendo al antiguo compañero de su padre ella lo conocía por la Hermandad era lo único bueno que tenia aun vivo de su padre

―_Kenway ¡ jaja hace tiempo que no te veía que te trae a america?―_pregunto uno de los mas fuertes asesinos de america Jennifer puso una mirada seria

―_vengo por Shay cormac vengo a asesinarlo como van las cosas los asesinos de Achilles ya lo lograron? ―_pregunto ella a lo que

―_el traficante Le chasseur fue el primero en morir en manos de el , luego Kesegowaase ahora iba a tenderle una trampa con la armada francesa ―_dijo Adewale mirándola ella frunció el seño

―_te acompaño ―_dijo ella a lo que Adewale negó

―_no , tu trata de ayudar a los asesinos de achilles para conseguir los precursores ―_dijo el a lo que Jennifer asento

Los dos barcos se separaron ella esperaba a que no estuviera a su vista para seguirlo

―_lo seguiras verdad?―_Pregunto James a lo que Jennifer solo contesto con una sonrisa

Ella lo siguió asta lo que parecía una lucha entre barcos ella distinguió el de Adewale , trataba de no interferir al ver que el barco cuando los vio huir ella los siguió al ver que chocaron James anclo el Chimera junto a un acantilado ella comenzó a correr viendo que perseguía a Shay

―_shay….―_cuando vio que llegaba a donde estaba Adewale ella corrió para salvarlo pero no llego al ver cuando el lo apuñalo a ella casi se le fue el Alma al ver eso petrificada no pudo moverse asta que shay se alejaba ella se hacerco al Cuerpo de Adewuale cuando vio que ya no había nada que hacer corrió hacia donde estaba shay

―_CORMAC!―_grito ella lanzando un golpe con su hoja oculta a lo que shay esquivo el la miro

―_quien eres?―_pregunto Shay sacando su rifle de Aire comprimido y le apunto pero Jennifer le levanto el caño y dio una patada en el pie y un codazo en la cara lo pateo alejándolo

―_te matare!―_grito ella apuntando su arma pero otro disparo se la quito de la mano

―_otra asesina? Veo que llegaron refuerzos para achilles ―_era Haytham quien estaba parado hay ella lo miro algo sorprendida y luego frunció el seño

―_Haytham… no me recuerdas?―_ella se quito su capucha para ver su rostro Haytham estaba sorprendido

―_Jenni? Pero que haces con los asesinos tu dijiste que no formarías parte de esta guerra ―_dijo el enojado

―_por el mismo motivo que tu seguiste aquí me ocultaste quien asesino a nuestro padre y ahora manchas su apellido que cosas tuyas ―_dijo ella volviendoce a poner la capucha

―_manchar el apellido? Tu ni siquieras lo usaste no tienes derecho a cuestionarme eso―_reclamo el cuando una bomba de humo los dejo aturdidos ella se escapaba cuando llego a un acantilado Haytham le disparo por la espalda

―_aaa!―_grito ella mientras caia al mar cuando fue atrapada por James en su barco por suerte no la mato el disparo pero si la dejo herida

―_Vamonos tenemos que buscar un lugar donde esperar a que la capitana se recupere!―_grito el llendo hacia otro lado para desembarcar


End file.
